


Simplicity

by charleythechameleon



Series: The Last Hope [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cos we all know that scene didn't end when the camera cut off, F/M, I'm too deep into bellarke to give up now, Missing Scene, Post 4x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleythechameleon/pseuds/charleythechameleon
Summary: At the end of the day, it's simple. The end of days is just around the corner, and yet they're still here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know I'm not the only one reeling after that episode, and to my knowledge no one else has written an extension fic yet.

Bellamy writes her name in caps. She guesses that means she's a permenant member of this messed up collective. It's almost comforting.   
  
"You still have hope?" She asks.  
  
"We still breathing?" He replies automatically, as if things were that simple.   
  
She exhales and closes her eyes. In some twisted, moral reality, it is. He places his hand on her shoulder and she muzzles her nose into the crook between his thumb and index finger.  
  
They're static for a while; Clarke can feel his pulse slowing as she relaxes into his grip. The silence soothes her erratic mind. She breathes in his scent and tries to stop thinking about how they're running out of air.  
  
"I couldn't do it without you either." She whispers. Bellamy's hand flexes and she raises her head to meet his gaze. He looks at her like she's dangerous, and like he'd do anything for her. It's terrifying.  
  
"Clarke." He says, quiet and fractured.  
  
"I mean it. I can't lose you." A tiny smile plays at the corners of her lips. She feels his grip loosen.  
  
In the end it's simple. He ducks down, she stands up and their lips connect. Everything else can go to hell. They entangle themselves in one another and ignore the passing of days. They can give up when they're dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://politicalprocrastinator.tumblr.com)


End file.
